1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most flat display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, include thin film transistors (TFTs) and capacitors.
The thin film transistor has a bottom gate structure for positioning a gate electrode below a semiconductor layer and a top gate structure for positioning a gate electrode above the semiconductor layer. In the case of the thin film transistor of the bottom gate structure, a semiconductor layer may be easily damaged while patterning a source electrode and a drain electrode on the semiconductor layer.
Therefore, the semiconductor layer is prevented from being damaged by forming an etching preventing layer in a channel region between the source electrode and the drain electrode.
However, another process is problematically added when the etching preventing layer is formed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art which is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.